


Lovebugs, Tomatos, and Cat Boys

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Your not an actual cat!", ... - Freeform, Adrien Agrest is the subbiest, Adrien has a nice butt, Adrien is a kitten, Bisexual Characters, F/M, I don't even know what happen, I should write a chapter all about plot, I swear there was, Idk what happened, Kissing, M/M, Marinette and Nathanael like to tease Adrien, Multi, NSFW, Playful teasing, Polyamorous Characters, Smutish, So kinky, Suggestive Themes, The tomato is tall, This is getting kinky, a cute little kitty, all grown up, also Adrien's inner cat is coming out, but Marinette can carry him easily, but the small child is adorable, but this just kinda become that fic that I update when I wanna write smut..., butt groping, cause its gettin' kinky up in here, did I mention kinky?, he's also the subbiest, in pleasure, puns, sin - Freeform, smutish with plot, so much moaning, the ot3 had a child, there was plot, this has evolved from a smut fic to a family fic, to make up for my sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There adults know in an adult world. Hawkmoth is still at large, though quieted down- which is suspicious. So just what will happen to the three lovebugs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“P-put me down!” Nathanael exclaimed face as red as his hair.

“I don’t, red’s a good color on you,” Marinette teased as she motor boated his stomach.

“Adrien! Help me!”

“I don’t know; Mari’s right red is your color.” He said with a smirk. Nathanael pouted and Adrien chuckled as he pulled Nathanael from Marinette’s grasp, setting him down and ruffling his hair.

Marinette smiled and kissed her tomato, “That better?”

“Mm, I can think of something better.”

“Now don’t I get some kisses to?” Adrien pouted pulling the pair into bear hug. Marinette and Nathanael shared a look before tackling the cat boy; and covering him in kisses. “Mmph!” Adrien let out as Marinette grabbed his ass and Nathanael took to leaving a trail of love bites around Adrien’s neck. Marinette pulled away and leaning against Adrien’s upright leg, just watching her boys. She wiggled her butt against Adrien’s crotch, feeling his arousal.

With Nathanael distracting him, Marinette pulled Adrien’s pants off as she groped his cock causing Adrien to moan. Nathanael pulled away, looking over at Marinette and Adrien groaned from the lost contact. Marinette smirked, Nathanael moved over to kiss her causing her actions to stop and for Adrien to thrust his hips upward for more contact. “Such a greedy kitty,” Marinette purred.

“Now I wouldn’t say that.”

Nathanael settled behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on hers. “I’d have to agree.”

“And after I helped you. Betrayed.” He said, but it was obviously not serious from the playful smirk on his face. “I think I deserve a reward for putting up with this betrayal, hmm?”

* * *

Marinette smiled as she snuggled between her boys, the three of them would definitely need a nice long shower come morning but for now sleep seemed like a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Nathanael are teases and Adrien is the subbiest kitty.

Adrien moaned as he was pushed up against the wall, his lover’s hands roaming his body and leaving open mouth kisses in trails. Marinette ran her hands along his abs and Nathanael was groping his ass; perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to be doing this during a photoshoot, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much about that. The only thing that matter right now was the three of them.

Marinette smirked into Adrien’s shoulder as her hands traveled lower to gently caress his clothed cock, in a teasing manner. “Mari…” He moaned, she continued her slow teasing motions stopping just when he was about to cum causing him to moan out in protest. “Mari… Nath…” He moaned out breathlessly. Nathanael shared a look with Marinette as he dropped to his knees and using his teeth to undo Adrien’s zipper. Marinette soon followed, crawling underneath Adrien’s legs and giving Nathanael a quick kiss before turning her attentions to Adrien.

“Such a needy kitty.” She whispered, Nathanael hummed as he lapped at Adrien’s pre-cum. By this point Adrien could only moan as he leaning heavily against the wall in order to keep himself upright.

“Please…” Adrien managed to get out, his voice shaky and more than a bit husky.

“Please what?” Marinette whispered and Nathanael let out a small moan his lips pressed against Adrien’s cock.

“You know what.”

“Oh do we?”

“You just what me to say it.”

“Such a smart kitty.”

“Please I want to cum.” Adrien whined, Marinette and Nathanael shared a look and Adrien moaned at the sight.

* * *

 By the time Adrien returned to the set, he looked like he’d just been fucked; what with his tousled hair, wrongly buttoned shirt, and unzipped fly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien becomes his truest form, a cat. Things get kinky. Marinette's a tease.

“Come on! Please! I promise to be good!” Adrien protested from where he was handcuffed to the bed.

“I don’t know… You say that, but then you’re such a naughty kitty.” Marinette purred, Nathanael bite his lip watching her from the corner of his eye. Marinette crawled onto the bed, “Besides you’re pretty sexy like that, naked and all tied up. Right Nath?” When he didn’t answer Marinette turned toward him, gesturing for the blushing tomato to come closer, “Come on don’t be shy.” When he was close enough, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. Adrien whined and Marinette glanced over, “Shou- “She was interrupted by Nathanael kissing her again. “Mm,” she moaned her hands tangling into his hair, her back arching. “Fuck.” She gasped out once they broke apart for air; Adrien squirmed pressing his cocking against the bed to try and get some friction.

Nathanael kissed her neck, pulling her panties down, he began to travel downward and leaving little love bites as he went. Adrien pawed at the bed, moaning as he watched. Nathanael looked up as he tongued Marinette’s cunt and Marinette moaned, arching her back upward. Adrien whimpered tugging at the handcuffs keeping him bound to the bed frame, pre-cum dripping from his cock. Marinette grabbed Nathanael’s hair, gripping tightly as he lavished all the pleasure on her. “Fuck!” She moaned out, “Fuck me!” Nathanael smirked and Adrien moaned.

* * *

“Your turn kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just thought that I'd share, that as I was writing this I couldn't stop laughing cause I just kept imagining Adrien as legit cat boy from an anime...


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien moaned as Marinette lapped at his pre-cum, sucking on the tip much like she would a Lolli-pop. His moans got louder when Nathanael started kissing his neck, and twirling his nipples in his hands. “F-fu-fuck! Just fuck me already!” Adrien yelled out. Marinette smirked as she trailed kisses down his cock, to lavish attention to his balls which caused Adrien to moan again and for his legs to turn to jelly. Nathanael nipped at Adrien’s bottom lip, his left hand trailing along his spine causing the other boy to shiver.

“M-Mari! N-N-Nath! Please!” Marinette responded by taking more of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and Nathanael kissed him deeper before pulling away and pressing his two fingers into the cat boys mouth.

“Suck.” His voice was low and husky and Adrien nearly came from that alone. Marinette peered up at her red haired boyfriend and smirked around Adrien’s cock. “Good boy,” He whispered into Adrien’s ear his own smirk playing upon his face as he pulled his fingers from his cat boy, boyfriend. Adrien pouted, but let out a moan as Nathanael slipped a finger inside him searching for the bundle of nerves that he knew would drive Adrien crazy with pleasure. Adrien wiggled his ass, “Gunna- gunna cum!”

Marinette caressed Adrien’s balls in rhythm to Nathanael finger fucking and Adrien was putty in their hands as he squirmed and thrusting his hips. “Cumming!” Marinette pulled away causing herself to be covered in his cum and Adrien’s body relaxed onto the bed, a sleepy expression on his face.

Marinette smiled and kissed him, “You’re such a good kitty.” Nathanael nodded in agreement as he too began to nod off. She watched them sleep for a few seconds before she relented to her bodies demand for sleep and settled into the cuddle pile and letting said sleep over take her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth shows his face; and no Adrien this is not the time for such naughty thoughts! You need to help save your boyfriend.

“Where’s Nath?” Marinette asked as she came into the living room. Adrien was just staring at a slip of paper.

“Do you think he knows? Who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?”

“Nath? Of course.”

“No… Hawkmoth.”

“Why do you ask?” Adrien didn’t say anything, just wordless handed her the note.

* * *

“Where would he be hiding?” Ladybug asked as she scanned the horizon. “If I were a moth where would I hide…” she muttered.

“The Cathedral?”

“It’s worth a shot, Chat. Come on let’s go!”

* * *

“Nath!” Ladybug yelled rushing over to where the red head had been tied up.

Nathanael shook his head groggily, “No it’s a trap. Get out of here!”

“Not without you! Chat get over here and help me untie him!”

Chat Noir remained where he was, eyes closed as a soft moan to quiet to really hear escaped him. His cock hard as he imagined the three of them weren’t about to be attacked by Hawkmoth and it was him tied up like that getting- No! He had to concentrate then maybe they could…

“Chat!” Ladybug yelled snapping the cat boy from his thoughts. Chat rushed over then, to use his claws to quickly undo the ropes. Just as they thought they were going to get away safely they heard footsteps, and a deep chuckling voice.

“Thought you’d get away from me so easily, hmm? Well you were wrong, now hand over your miraculous’ and you can go. Sound like a fair enough deal?”

“Never.” Ladybug hissed through clenched teeth, pushing Nathanael behind her. Chat hissed at him.

* * *

Ladybug panted, stopping to briefly catch her breath. Chat wasn’t far behind her, Nathanael next to her. “You okay?” He nodded a bit shaken but otherwise fine. There was a thud as Chat landed next to them, he grinned breathing heaver then normal as he pulled them both into a hug.

Ladybug smiled and planted a kiss on her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all that smut, except Adrien's thoughts, the pervy kitty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's hiding behind the sofa like the cat he is and Nooroo's safe with the tomato.

Nathanael smiled as he sketched, Nooroo settled in his hair just watching his new holder draw. Marinette snuck up behind him, wrapping her hands around his eyes. “Guess who.” She whispered.

“Mari or Adrien. Mari.” Marinette smiled kissing his cheek.

“What’re you drawing?” She asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Just a sketch of Tikki, Plagg, and Nooroo.”

“It’s cute like you.” He blushed and she kissed him again- many times.

“Where’s Adrien?”

She paused, frowning in thought and scrunching her eyebrows together. “I’m not sure where that silly kitty’s gone. He said something about a surprise and disappeared; I’ve been looking for him for a while and I thought you might know where he is.”

Nathanael shook his head, “No, but I’ll help you look.”

* * *

Adrien peered out from behind the couch, watching Marinette and Nathanael go about the house looking for him; and he quietly snickered to himself. Marinette stopped for a moment seemingly lost in thought, before disappearing into the kitchen. When she returned she was holding something that he couldn’t quite make out. “Adrien! Quiche and it’s your favorite!” Adrien’s eyes widened as he bolted from his hiding place and attached himself to her leg, purring. “Adrien, what the fuck are you- were you doing? And for the last time you’re not an actual cat!”

“Am too!” He hissed.

“But cats don’t get quiche.”

He hissed again, but relented the desire for quiche won out. “Fine.”

* * *

“Nya!” Adrien moaned wrapping his legs tighter around Nathanael’s waist, his nails digging into the red head’s back. Marinette stood behind him, slowly and softly stroke Adrien’s cock as she placed kisses and love bites along his back. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…”

Marinette felt him tense, “Going to cum?” She whispered.

“Mm.” Was all Adrien managed to get out as Nathanael kissed him, hipping at his bottom lip in order to gain access to the blonde’s mouth.

“Go on, cum.” Marinette whispered to him as she continued slow stroking motions.

Adrien moaned into Nathanael’s mouth, his body tensing and he grabbed at Nathanael’s hair tightly as he came covering Marinette’s hands with his cum.

* * *

The three of them lay snuggling together, Adrien in the middle with his face pressed into Marinette’s chest and his legs tangled with Nathanael’s. “You know you’re not a real cat, right?” Marinette whispered.

Adrien peered up at her, “Course I am.” He whispered back with a grin. “Mew.” Marinette chuckled and kissed the top of his head before follow Nathanael’s example and fell into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this started off a little on the sexy side but became cute family snuggles + the addition of ot3 child.

Marinette was absorbed in her notes, occasionally glancing up at the designer in charge and giving a quick once over of how he was posing the models before going back to her notes to scribble down more information. Adrien was peering over her shoulder trying to read what his girlfriend was writing, but to no avail.

Then the sound of a vibrating phone went off, “Can you get that kitty?”

Adrien kissed her cheek, “Course love.” As he pulled out her phone and he felt his mouth go dry at the picture.

Marinette glanced up, “Something wrong kitty?” He wordlessly handed her the phone, “Oh oh oh.”

_‘Come home ;)’_ Was the text under the picture. Marinette shared a look with Adrien for a second before she pushed him up against the wall, snapping a picture and captioning it _‘Soon. Wish you were here ;)’_.

“We could just go, it is late.” Adrien whispered.

She winked at him, “In a moment.”

* * *

When they both finally got home it was to be greeted to the sight of Nathanael and Hugo curled up together, asleep. “Awe,” Marinette whispered. “Come on let’s get them to bed.”

“Mama?” Hugo said sleepily as she picked him up.

Marinette smiled, “Let’s get you tucked in.”

“Mm okay mama.”

* * *

“Mm, Mari Adrien.” Nathanael murmured into Marinette’s chest as he snuggled up against her. “Love you.”

“Love you to.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo get's hurt and Marinette works her mama magic to make it all better. Adrien and Nathanael learn that Marinette's got a bun in the oven and act like the dorks they are. And Hugo has a nightmare and the four of them end up all snuggled up together.

“Mama!” A tiny voice wailed.

Marinette bent down to hug her son, “What is it baby? Mama’s here.”

Hugo sniffed rubbing his eyes with his tiny baby hands, “It hurts!”

“What hurts, sweetie? Tell mama.” He pointed to his knee where a large scrape was, Marinette swooped him up, “Here mama will use her special magic to make it all better.” She said with a smile. She covered him in kisses making him giggle before putting a band aid on, “Better?” He sniffed and nodded, smiling big. She set him down, ruffling his hair “Why don’t you go see papa while mama makes dinner, hmm?”

“Okay!” He said as he ran off, Marinette smiled and turned back to cooking dinner.

* * *

“Could one of you boys check the oven? I think I left something in there.”

“I’ll get it,” Adrien replied. “Mari there’s just a bun… Oh god Mari are you!?”

Marinette laughed at his dumbstruck expression, “Yes silly kitty. We’ve been through this before why such the shocked face? Nath, you think he’s being silly to right? Nath? Nath? Oh not you too.” She said face palming, _my boyfriends are idiots sometimes…_

“Mama what wrong with daddy and papa?” Hugo asked.

“Well you’re going to a big brother soon,” she said with a smile, “And you fathers are being… well you don’t need to know what they’re being okay. Now eat your dinner.”

* * *

She was curled up in bed, with her sketch book when Adrien and Nathanael stumbled into the bedroom, “Are you both done being idiots?” She asked not bothering to look up.

“So you’re really…?”

“Yes. Stop acting like your first time fathers.” Adrien grinned and swooped her up into his arms, “Kitty put me down and get ready for bed.”

“But- “

“No buts. Put me down please.”

“Fine.”

* * *

Marinette sighed in happiness as she snuggled down beneath the covers, quite snug between her boys, “Mama? Papa? Daddy?”

Marinette wiggled out from between Nathanael and Adrien, “What is it baby?”

“I had I nightmare…”

She smiled, “Come sleep with mama, papa, and daddy then.” Hugo ran up jumping on the bed, his dark red hair flying upward as he did so. Marinette kissed his forehead as he crawled into her lap, “Sleep now sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction


End file.
